There For You Through Anything
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gin takes on some missions to train when he feels a bit left out, but takes a mission that proves to be a bit too much for just him. Will help arrive in time in the form of Stormblade and her Sky Slicer? Birthday story request for Guestspirit. :)


**A birthday story for Guestspirit, who owns Gin Rush. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy and Happy Birthday! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

**There For You Through Anything**

Gin sighed as he leaned against the wall near the water fountain in the Main Hall of the Academy. He usually would be either training or doing some tricks with his bike, but lately, he was feeling left out and alone.

The other Portal Masters had been going on missions and had handled most of the problems that had arisen, but Gin wanted to help them out too. Sighing again, he decided to go on a few missions himself. It would do him some good and give him a chance to think too.

He went over to Tessa, who was standing near the Academy and she greeted him. "You're the new Air Portal Master, right?" She said.

"Yeah," he said. "I was wondering, are there any missions?"

"Actually, there are," she said. "Captain Bristlestache is fuming over losing in the battle arena to the others and wants a rematch. You want to show him who's the champ?"

He agreed and was immediately transported to Battlebrawl Island. The lift operator got him up to the ring and he found himself surrounded by enemies, but he nodded. "Okay," he said to himself before jumping to avoid a sneak attack, his Portal Master power activating. He glided through the air, throwing out air attacks that knocked back his opponents.

It was soon him and Captain Bristlestache. Taking a deep breath, Gin gathered up his powers. "Sky Way!" He exclaimed and rode the column of air that appeared, staying above the bull walrus' sword and throwing attacks at him, soon defeating him.

The crowd cheered and threw flowers and food into the arena. Being a bit exhausted from battling his fierce competition, the young man ate the food gratefully, regaining his strength.

Upon his return, Tessa gave him a wish stone in reward. "Great job!" She said.

Smiling, he saved the wish stone and found Buzz in his training area. Curious, he went up to him and the old ninja commando nodded in greeting. "Say, aren't you the new Air Portal Master?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, Buzz," Gin answered respectfully.

"I've heard Master Eon speak highly of you, son," Buzz said. "I'd like to see your fighting skills first hand."

"I'd be happy to demonstrate for you, sir," the young man said.

"How about one better? I hear Gadfly Glades has an infestation of bugs at the moment, thanks to that Troubletaker getting her hands on a duplicating potion. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, Gin got his bike and revved the motor, taking the portal to Gadfly Glades where he saw the Troubletaker and she glared at him. "Oh, no! You're not stopping my bug collecting!" She said and shrunk him down.

Shaking his head to get his senses back, Gin moved quickly, calling up feather daggers just like the ones that Stormblade used and spinning them with ease, taking out the cootie traps and flea jumpers quickly before running into some toxie tushies. Jumping to avoid the toxic puddles, the young man glided on the breeze and sent the daggers in a fast and furious dance, quickly getting all the bugs before getting on his bike and kicking it into high gear.

"Gin to Buzz. I took care of the bugs, but Troubletaker still has that duplicating potion and she shrunk me down," he said.

"You need to get that potion pronto, Gin," Buzz said. "Use your new size to your advantage. You'll be too fast for her to catch."

"Roger that," Gin said. "I'm going in."

Making sure his helmet was strapped on good, he put his bike into fifth gear and opened the throttle, getting quite the speed boost as he manuevered around the various traps and used the speed boosts to his advantage, soon grabbing the duplicating potion and growing back to normal size. He glared at Troubletaker. "I'm taking this with me," he said. "There's enough bugs around here."

"Oh, brussel sprouts!" Troubletaker said in frustration as Gin teleported back to the Academy, giving Mags the potion and reporting back to Buzz.

"Well done, soldier!" Buzz said. "That was some mighty fine work!"

"Thank you, sir," the young man said. "Do you have another mission for me?"

"Not at this time, but I believe Hugo might have something for you," the old ninja commando said. "Also, take this reward."

Buzz presented Gin with a pair of light blue gloves that he put on and they immediately grew into gauntlets. "These might help with your specialty attacks and in calling up more Air attacks," he said.

Thanking him again, the young man headed over to Hugo, who nodded to him. "Oh, thank goodness. You just might be the one to do this mission," he said.

"What's up?" The male Air Portal Master asked.

"Sharpfin and Cali are both trapped in the Spell Punk Library by some powerful spell punks. We need to rescue them," the bespectacled Mabu said.

"I'm on it, Hugo," Gin said, teleporting to the Spell Punk Library.

Arriving, he found Cali and Sharpfin fighting off some magic and undead spell punks, but some green spell punks were healing them and the wind and water spell punks were making it hard to concentrate on one enemy at a time.

Revving his bike, the young man sped towards them and trick flipped perfectly, landing solidly between the spell punks and the two trapped friends. "Hang on," he said and he did a wheelie as he went after the spell punks, finishing them off with a flourish that would have impressed any karate master.

"Thanks for the save, Portal Master," Cali said gratefully.

"You came just in time," Sharpfin said. "Now how about we split this joint fast?"

Hugo welcomed them back when they arrived and gave Gin some gold. "Great work!" He said.

"Thanks," the male Air Portal Master said before seeking Master Eon. He had just found him when an alarm came in and Master Eon called up the map of Skylands.

"Cluck and Bubba Greebs are trying to steal the Eye Of The Ancients from the Mystical Vault!" He exclaimed in horror.

Gin stood tall. "I'll take the mission, Master Eon," he said.

The guardian of Skylands was worried as Gin would be going in alone. None of the Skylanders were available as they were either on other missions or recovering from the last missions they had been on. "Alright, but be careful," he said.

Taking the teleporter to the Mystical Vault, Gin met up with Pluck, who guided him to where the villains were. "We locked the Eye Of The Ancients away with a powerful spell," he said. "But it seems that these villains are determined to get the artifact."

"I won't let them," the young man said and revved his bike, taking off in the direction of the villains.

When he arrived, he not only found Cluck and Bubba Greebs, he also found a bunch of fire geargolemns and pirate slamspinners. He began tackling the smaller enemies, but they were proving to be a bit much as a few got in some lucky shots, making it hard for him to defeat them all, but once he finally got them all, he turned his attention to the two villains, who laughed at him.

"You're no match for us, weakling!" Cluck scoffed.

Gin stood his ground and went to attack, but the two villains got in lucky hits and the young man went down, trying to catch his breath as they laughed again.

"Hang on, Gin! I'm coming!" A voice called out and he looked up to find his Superchager partner Stormblade riding in on her Sky Slicer and she shot feathered spears at Cluck and Bubba Greebs. "Get away from him!"

The two backed off while Stormblade jumped down and helped Gin to his feet, giving him some food that helped him regain his energy. "Come on, partner, let's kick these two out of here," she said.

"I couldn't agree more," he said.

As he used his Sky Way and some feathered blades, the Air Skylander used her Soul Gem power Feather Weather and the Cluck and Bubba Greebs were soon defeated and tied up in a cage. Attaching the cage to her Sky Slicer, Stormblade climbed in and smiled at Gin. "Want a lift?" She asked. "I've got room for your bike."

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

Soon, they were loaded and heading back for the Academy. "You doing okay, Gin?" Stormblade asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I just...was feeling a bit left out from the missions the others were doing."

She gently smiled. "Give it time, Gin," she said softly. "The others have fought many battles and have often proven that the more Portal Masters on their side, the better. They'll no doubt be a mission where they'll ask you to join them too."

"I hope so," he said before looking sheepish. "I kind of bit off more than I could chew back there."

"Which is why I came as fast as I could when Master Eon sensed you needed help," the Air Skylander said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"And I'm glad you did," he said, smiling at her. "Thanks."

Stormblade nodded and turned her attention back to the controls, a blush coming to her face. She didn't admit it, but she liked her Portal Master a bit beyond friends. Perhaps one day, that would happen.

Until then, she would be there for him through anything.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Guestspirit! :) Hope it's a blast! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
